Filling machines for filling bottles or other containers with a liquid product are known. Many of these known filling machines have a rotor that rotates about a vertical machine axis. At the periphery of such a rotor, several filling points are formed. Each filling point has a filling element and a container carrier to hold the containers during filling. In some cases, the rotor is freely suspended on a machine frame by a rotor mounting.
Also known are rotating filling machines in which a rotor mounting is provided on a lower machine part and on which the rotor rests with the filling points and a ring vessel. In these filling machines, the rotor mounting serves as a rotary distributor for the supply and removal of operating media. An operating medium is something other than the actual filling product with which containers are to be filled but that are nevertheless useful during operation of the filling machine. Examples of such operating media include compressed air for slip and lubricating means. For supply of filling product to the ring vessel provided on the rotor, a separate rotary feed is provided on the top of the rotor, coaxial with the machine axis.